Dishonored Wiki:Rules of Conduct
In order to combat certain problems, these rules have been established. Editing Rules *Anonymous vandalism of a page will result in a ban of one year. No exceptions. ** Registered users may only receive a month ban for first offenses, depending upon the severity of the vandalism and mod discretion. **Vandalism includes both the addition of objectional items, as well as destructive deletion. *Do not leave messages in the article. *Do not use opinions in the article. *No edit warring. If you and another editor disagree, discuss it in the comments. *No badge hunting. Unnecessary editing (e.g. adding unneeded spaces) to a row of pages in order to get enough edits for more credit points will be considered spam/vandalism. *No use of bots unless authorized by an admin. *Do your best to use proper spelling and grammar when editing. *If you are unsure if something should be added to the wiki, post it in the comments first, and let the community decide. User Behavior *Using multiple accounts or anonymous posting to pretend to be two separate people is grounds for a month-long ban. *Blatantly abusive behavior is unacceptable. Depending on the user's behavior, mods may issue a warning before taking disciplinary action. **Hate speech such as racial or sexual slurs are grounds for immediate banning. *Anonymous users operating from the same IP address will be viewed and treated as the same user. Make an account to keep less well-behaved users from making you look bad. **Even if you are the only one on your IP address, if you plan on contributing to the wiki, why not make an account anyway? *Posts of "First!" and similar behavior are not acceptable, and will be removed. *Replying to old posts (a.k.a. necromancy) is prohibited, and the comment will be removed unless it adds to the conversation. *Piracy is not to be advocated or otherwise encouraged on this wiki. This includes links. **It can get to be a headache, so let's try not to bring it up unless absolutely necessary, ok? Users whose behavior does not meet the standards of the wiki may receive a warning. If problems with the user persist, they may have their editing right revoked, be suspended, or even banned, depending on the severity of the issues. Voting Rules In the event that a disagreement arises in regard to a wiki matter wherein a solution cannot be found informally, an official vote may be opened to decide the matter. Voters must be users with an account created at least two weeks prior to the start of voting. Users who do not fit these criteria and anonymous users may contribute by arguing their case for the benefit of voting users, but they may not vote themselves. (Another benefit of making an account!) Fanworks Forum Rules The wiki is currently running a forum where links to Dishonored fanworks (currently roleplays and fanfiction) can be posted for interested users to find. The Rules of Conduct are in full effect on these forums, as well as specific posting rules. For more information, please see the Dishonored Roleplay Board Rules and Dishonored Fanfiction Board Rules. The Administrators of the Wiki Active *8-Bit Jack *Essie Essex *PikovajaDama *MDGeistMD02 Inactive *Unrulyruby100 *Makatak7 *The.Outsider *Vatsa1708 *Gabriel Auditore Category:Policy